I fell
by Demonic Barbie Doll
Summary: something weird is going on with sara and nick is trying to help her. but something just isn't clicking...until......
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer:: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!

I fell onto the locker room floor, smashing my head against the locker.  I heard foot steps going towards me.  I saw someone's shadow towering over me.  Someone turned me over so I was on my back, and I saw Nick.

'Sara you alright?'  I could feel Nicks breath on my skin.  'Sara can you hear me?'

'Yes'  I sat up and put my head against the locker room door.

'You sure?'  I nodded yes and put my hand to my head.  'What happened?'

'I fell.'

'Over what?'  He looked around the locker room and found nothing for me to fall over.  'I'm going to take you home.'  Nick helped me up.  Everything around me was spinning.  I walked slowly along side of Nick to his Tahoe.  He put me into the passenger side and I put my head to the window.  We sat in silence.  'We're here.'  Nick got out of the car and helped me walk to the front door.  He turned the knob realizing that it was locked.  'I need your keys.'

'In my pocket.'  I said resting my  head onto his shoulder.

'Could you get them for me?'

'No.'  I hugged him with both of my arms, 'You get it.'  

Nick sighed and reached his hand into my pocket.  I could feel his hand searching my pocket touching my thigh.  He pulled his hand out and reached around my back and took the keys out of the opposite pocket.  He put them into the door and Nick put me on the couch.

'DO you want anything?  Water, cheese?'

'Beer.'  I told him sleepily.

'I don't think that you should have any.'

'BUT I WANT SOME!'  Nick sighed and went into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of beer.

'Here I'm going to go back to the crime lab.  Call me if you need anything.'   Nick kissed my forehead then left.

10 Minutes Later

Nick's phone goes off, 'Stotes.'

'Nick.'  Said a pleading voice over the phone.  "Nick I fell and I can't get up.'

'OK Sara hold on I'll be there as fast as I can.'   Nick hung up his phone and starting walking prickly to his Tahoe.  He caught up with Catherine in the parking lot.

'Hey cowboy where you going to?'  Catherine said then kissed Nick.

'Sara called, said that she needed my help with something.'

'Ok I'll tell Grissom for you.'  She kissed Nick again.  'Later cowboy.'  Nick got inside of his Tahoe and sped off towards Sara's house.

~good bad?  Tell me!  Flames welcomed!  ~


	2. Chapter II

Ok just wanted to say that in the last chapter just forget bout the part when Catherine kissed Nick. I was going to have them going out but I deiced that it would just be to complicated.

Disclaimer:: *dances around* I dont own anything! 

Nick went flying to Sara's house and found her on the floor next to the couch with a couple of beer bottles. 'Sara, you alright?' Nick came down to my level and sat me up.

'Nick, I fell.' I spat into his face

'I can see that, I'm going to bring you into your room, ok?'

'Nick, I fell.'

'I know Sar, I know.' Nick picked me up and carried me to my room.

'Am I pretty, Nick?'

'You're drop dead gorgeous no let's get you to bed.'

'Seriously and I beautiful?'

'You're amazing Sar.' Nick put me on top of my bed, then started taking off my socks and shoes.

'Nicky stay with me for a while.'

'OK.' Nick went and brought a chair next to my bed. He was about to sit down.

'No stay here, with me.' I pointed to the bedside that was empty.

'I don't know if-'

'Please Nick, I need you right now.' Nick sighed and laid down on the bed.

'Now what's wrong?'

'I fell.'

'I know that, but why did you fall?' Nick said laughing.

'Morta puella vestigum-'

'In English.'

'I thought that I was speaking English.' Nick kissed the top of my head.

'OK. First I fell at work then I fell off of the couch and THEN you saved my life.'

'How did I save you?'

'You picked me up when I fell.'

'Is that it?'

'No.'

'Could you tell me?'

'Yes.'

'Are you?'

'No.'

'Sara come on I'm like your big brother you can tell me anything. You've never kept anything from me before.' Nick took my hand and kissed it.

'After the lab exploded everything has been different. I've been thinking and worrying about everything and everyone.'

'That doesn't give me an explanation of why you fell.'

'I don't know why I fell Nick. I just know that right now, I need for you to be here with me.'

'Sara I'll be with you for awhile, until you feel better.' Nick kissed me fore head.

'OK.'

I snuggled up against him and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter III

Song is called How soon is Now, by The Smiths.

Disclaimer:: dont know anything!

'Yeah I'm with Sara at her place. *pause* She fell and smacked her head and wasn't feeling very well. She asked for me to stay with her at her place. *pause* No. *pause* Yes, I'm sure bye.' Nick closed his cell phone. I looked up at him. 'You felling better?'

'Sort of.' I sat up and looked at him continuously. 

'Want to go out to dinner before we have to go in for our shift?'

'OK but I'm going to change first.'

'OK I'// be in the living room.' Nick left the room and shut the door behind him.

*+*+*+*+*10 Minutes Later*+*+*+*+*

Nick heard a loud thump that came from Sara's room. 'Sar you alright?' Nick came to the door and knocked at the door. He heard no reply. So he went into my room and saw me on the floor with my dark blue jeans on and my shirt half way buttoned. He gently shook me. 'Sara please get up.'

'Nick?' I slowly sat up.

'Come one Sara lets get you up and then we can get you something to eat.'

'Can you drive?'

'Yes.' Nick helped me up and drove off in his Tahoe to a Chinese food place. 'What do you want?'

'White rice and an egg roll.'

'That's it?' I nodded yes. 'get me your special with a cup of black coffee.' I went and sat down at a table. Nick sat across from me, I smacked my head down on the table.

'Le fromage et le facteur sont venus et m'ont apporté quelque fromage. Mes bologne ont un premier nom il O-S-C-A-R! Mes bologne ont une seconde nomme son M-A-Y-E-R! Et si je devais le manger tous les jours et si vous m'avez demandé ce que je'd DIT! Cuz Oscar Mayer a une façon avec B-O-L-O-G-N-A! Et alors le diamant et la pièce de chou ont tourné dans un bébé '

'What in the world are you talking about?' Nick rubbed my hand with his thumb.

'I fell Nicky. Help me back up.'

'Sara you're sitting down at a table, in a Chinese food place.'

'Nicky.' I said pleadingly, 'Do you want to go to work now?'

'I'm hungry Sar and I need some food. Second you need to calm down. And third we are going to go to work, after we eat.'

'Fine, but I'm not driving.' I looked at him. He looked at me from my face to my still unbuttoned shirt, and then back to my face.

Nick leaned into my ear and whispered, 'You need to fix your shirt, you look really funny.' I blushed and started buttoning my shirt.

'Madame, Sir your food is ready.' Nick went and got the food then came back. He but mine in front of me and his in front of him and started to eat. I stared at my food.

'Aren't you going to eat?'

'I will.' Nick took his chopsticks and picked up some of my rice and put it into my mouth.

'See wasn't that hard.' Nick continued back to eating his food. I picked up my chopsticks and started ramming food into my mouth. We finished eating then went back to the crime lab.

'Thank you Nick.' I told him right after he shut the car off, but we were still in the car.

'You don't have to thank me Sara. I did it because I wanted to.' We both got out of the car and walked silently to the break room to find Grissom.

'Sara, Nick you two get the Elliot case. Sixteen year old girl found dead in her closet. Warick, Catherine and I are going to the lake.' Grissom told us all.

'What are we going to the lake for?' Warick asked.

'A John Doe was found dead floating in the water with a soda bottle jammed threw his neck.' Grissom said smiling.

'That's nice.' I said disgusted.

Nick and I went back out to his truck with our supply's. 'I'm driving.' Nick got into the front seat.

'Why do you always get to drive?' I said sitting down.

'Because it's my car.' Nick turned on the radio and started blasting country music.

'Nick can I change the channel , please? I really don't like country music.'

Nick grinned evilly, 'What about country men?'

'Always.' shit why did I just say that?!? I changed the station, 'I love this song!' I turned the music up really loud along with the base, making the car shake. I started singing along with the radio.

'I am the son and the heir

Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar 

I am the son and heir 

Of nothing in particular

You shut your mouth

How dare you say

I go about things the wrong way

I am human and I need to be loved

Just like everybody else does

I am the son and the heir 

Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar 

I am the son and heir 

Of nothing in particular

You shut your mouth

How dare you say

I go about things the wrong way

I am human and I need to be loved

Just like everybody else does

There's a club if you'd like to go you 

Could meet somebody who really loves you 

So you go, and you stand on your own and 

You leave on your own and you go home, 

And you cry and you want to die.

When you say it's gonna happen "now", 

When exactly do you mean? see I've already 

Waited too long and all my hope is gone

You shut your mouth

How dare you say

I go about things the wrong way

I am human and I need to be loved

Just like everybody else does'

The song ended. Nick said something but I couldn't hear him. I turned it down, 'What did you say?'

'Nothing.'

'Yes you did, tell me.' I looked at him.

'I said that you sang that song really good. Never knew that you could sing that well.'

'There's lots of things that you don't know about me Nick.' I turned the radio back up, making the car vibrate.


	4. IV

Disclaimer:: I don't own a thing!

Chapter 4

We arrived at the Elliots house. A simple two story house, white with blue shutters. Nick and I got out of the car and walked over to Brass.

'16 year old girl found in her closet name Anna Elliot. Her room is upstairs and is the last door on the right.' I nodded.

Nick and I walked up the stairs and saw pictures hanging on the wall. The first picture was a girl at what looked at age two. Then there was another girl in the other pictures. The two girls were in all of the pictures until what looked like the other girl was thirteen. Then it was just the first girl again.

'Like what?' Nick asked me.

'Huh?'

'What's something that I don't know about you?'

I opened the door to Anna's room. The room was pink with medals and trophies all over the room. I walked over to her desk and saw Herbal Essences blonde hair dye. There was also picture frames of her and her friends.

'Looks like a girl scouts room.' Nick mumbled. 

'Yeah.' I went over to her closet and saw Anna.

Nick sneaked up behind me, 'Looks kind of water logged.' He put his arms around my waist. Anna's face was pale white and her hair was over her eyes. MY eyes traveled down to her stomach and it was cut open and her insides were out and her outsides were in.

'Nick why is she wet?'

'I don't know.' I bent down and looked at the surrounding area.

'The floors not wet, so she wasn't dragged to the closet. Most likely nicely placed.'

Nick and I swept the we found nothing. The place was clean, no hair. No blood and no problem besides the fact that Anna was dead in the closet.

'I'm going to go out back to the lab and look at this stuff more. You can question the family.' Nick told me.

'Ok call me if you find anything.' I watched Nick leave in his Tahoe. I went down stairs and started to question Anna's mother.

'Anna was such a nice girl. I do not know who could have killed her.' Said the women in the orange dress.

'I'm sure she was. But do you know anyone that acted different around her?'

'Only her sister, but they have been fighting since they were kids.'

'Could I talk to her?'

I sat down inside a tent in the back yard where Anna's sister was. Anna's sisters name was Madison or Maddie. I walked into the tent and was surrounded by black candles in a circle with Maddie sitting in the middle. Everything was black and dark except for the light from the candles in the circle. It was a peaceful smelling smell, a smell that I have never smelled before.

'I saw you coming. Sit down.' She gestured her hand to the floor outside the circle, her eyes still shut. 

'Are you Maddie?' I asked her carefully.

'No, I am River. Maddie died three years ago, mother and father did not like it very much though.'

'River? Do you know what happened with your sister?'

'Yes but only bits and pieces. I know that she's not dead, she ran off with her boyfriend. In a couple days he will be called in as a run away.'

'How do you know this?' I touched her arm. River's eyes opened revealing bright purple eyes.

'You've never met a witch before, I can tell. It's ok though, my parents think I'm a freak. But Blaze and Sky never did. It's no surprise to me that you think I'm weird too.'

'So your sister knew?'

'Yes, she told me that I should stop and make everyone happy. But she still respected me besides our differences. I told her that it wasn't the point if I made everyone else happy, but as long as I'm happy with myself then, what's the point?'

'Point of what?'

'Living.' She stepped outside of the circle and the candles all went out in a domino effect. She lit another candle. 'Your smoke?'

'No.'

'It's hell of a lot better then what your doing to yourself.' He lit a cigarette and took a puff.

'Do what?' I tried to act calm.

'Don't act like you don't know. Your hair is brown use to be thicker, it's getting thinner. When you touched my arm I noticed that you have a thin layer of hair that is more thicker then your average duck. Your elbow bones stick out, and most importantly I can see it in your eyes.' She got inches from my face. 'Your doing it for him.' She blew a ring of smoke in my face.

'You notice things very closely, your very observant.'

'So I've been told.' She sat back down and looked at me.

'Why do you think that Anna ran away?'

'Blaze ran with Sky because mother and father of both sides wouldn't like it if they knew what they were doing.'

'What's their plan?'

'To get married.'

'Oh. So your-' My phone went off. 'Sidle *pause* ok *pause* ok, but Nick my cars not here, pick me up? *pause* thanks Nick.' I hung up the phone. 'I have to go.'

'I know.' I got up and went over to the tent flap. River went and hid in the shadows hiding herself from the sun beams. 'He's good to you, don't take him for granite Sara.' I went out of the tent and went back to my Tahoe. huh I turned on the radio.

''m just a simple girl

In a high tech digital world

I really try to understand

All the powers that rule this land

They say Miss J's big butt is boss

Kate Moss can't find a job

In a world of post modern fad

What was good now is bad

It's not hard to understand

Just follow this simple plan

Follow your heart

Your intuition

It will lead you in the right direction

Let go of your mind

Your Intuition

It's easy to find

Just follow your heart baby

You look at me 

but you're not quite sure

Am I it or could you get more?

You learn cool from magazines

You learn love from Charlie Sheen

If you want me let me know

I promise I won't say no

Follow your heart

Your intuition

It will lead you in the right direction

Let go of your mind

Your Intuition

It's easy to find

Just follow your heart baby

You got something that you want me to sell

Sell your sin. Just cash in.

You got something that you want me to tell

You'll love me. Wait and see.

If you want me

Don't play games

I promise 

it won't be in vain

Uh-uh-uh' I pulled up to the crime lab and went to go find Nick.

'Sara take a look at this.' Nick moved over and I looked into the microscope. 'On the left is a DNA sample of Anna Elliot, on the right is a DNA sample from the body that we found in her room.' I looked at them, they were different. But I already knew that. 'It's not Anna Elliot that died.'

'I already knew that Nick.'

'How could you?'

'I talked to her sister Madison Elliot AKA River. She is believed to be a witch and can see things that other people do not.'

'What did she tell you?'

'That Anna ran away with her boyfriend Sky, I think that's his name at least. They ran away because each others families have been fighting for years. They wanted to get married, so they ran off together.'

'Do you really think that we should trust her though?'

'Yes she knew that Anna wasn't dead in her closet.'

'Is that all she told you?'

'Yes.' I lied.

'Alright so what did the mother and father say?'

'That Anna was everyone's friend and everyone loved her and all that good stuff.'

'So now we have to identify the body.'

'Has the body been looked at more closely?'

'No, he's looking at Grissom's dead guy.'

'So what do you want to do until then?' I looked up at him and held onto his jacket.

'Go to the break room, have some coffee, and then-' I cuddle up next to him. 'Your feeling better.'

'Only because your here. You are a wonderful doctor, Nick.'

'Guess I am pretty good.' Nick and I walked into the break room. He poured himself and me a cup of coffee. I sat down at the couch. 'So figured out what was wrong with you earlier?'

'I just needed some food in my system. I was a little tipsy too.' I sipped at my coffee.

'Why did you get drunk though?' He cupped his hands around his coffee mug.

'Because of what happened a few days ago. After the lab blew exploded I haven't been able to sleep like I use to.'

'Anyway I could help?'

'No, not really it's just something that I have to figure out on my own.' I got closer to Nick and put my head onto his shoulder, I closed my eyes. He put his head on mine, and we sat there, enjoying each others presence. Warrick walked into the break room.

'HI ummmm Nick, Sara.' I sat back up.

'Hey Warrick.' Nick said.

'Ummmm Grissom wants to see us all.' Warrick still looked confused.

'Ok.' We all walked and met up with Grissom and Catherine with two bodies. The bodies were two girls, one was "Anna" and the other one I haven't seen before.

'Sara, Nick what have you found out about your body?' Grissom asked us.

'Well Anna Elliot was found dead in her closet. She was wet and her insides were out. We found no evidence in the room.' Nick explained.

'When I questioned Anna's sister she told me that Anna was not dead. She called her Blaze but I knew who she meant, Anna. She changes the names of people for some reason. Anyways she and her boyfriend Sky ran off. They were to get married.' I looked at Nick, 'When Nick called me, I came back and he told me that Anna's DNA did not match the vics DNA.'

'So River was right.'

'Do you know who this is then?' Catherine said pointing to the body. I shook my head no.

'Why did you bring us here Gris?' Nick asked.

'This body was found in the lake with a bottle of champagne shoved threw her neck. The girl had no identification on her, all she had was a wedding ring on. The person who called it in, we don't know. Then when I came and saw your body, I found out that they only died within hours of each other. I ran a DNA test. This is Anna Elliot.' Grissom stood over his body.


	5. V

Disclaimer:: u kno the drill

'So this is Anna Elliot she got married to I am assuming Sky. So Sky must have called 911.' Warrick said.

'But where is Sky now?' Catherine asked.

'That's what we are going to have to find out.' I said to everyone.

Nick and I decided to go back and talk to River some more. We stopped at McDonald's on the way.

'Number one, two, three, five, and eight for me. What about you?' Nick asked me.

'I'm not hungry.'

'You sure?' Nick looked at me funny.

'Yes I am. Now get your food and lets get out of here.' I said sweetly.

'NEXT WINDOW!' Yelled the voice over the intercom.

Nick paid for his food and drove off towards the Elliot's house. 'Hey could you hold this for me?' Nick said handing me a soda. I took the soda and put it between my legs then put on the radio. 'So do you think that Sky killed Anna?'

'No, my bet is on Anna's father or Sky's mother.'

'Why Anna's father he seems nice.' He finished a sandwich.

'Nice guy or not the Elliot and Sky's families have been fighting for years. And now that Sky and Anna are boyfriend and girlfriend, he wants to protect his little girl from them.'

'Sky's mother?'

'Mother's are more protective of there sons then fathers. Sky's mother did not want for Anna to have a child. She wants no part of there family exchanged with the Elliots.'

'It makes seance but my mother could care less about the girls I dated. Anyways what about Sky?'

'I don't know he could be at his house. Propley not though.' Nick pulled up into the Elliot driveway. We got out of the car and Nick finished off another sandwich. We went into the back yard to River's tent. She was sitting on a mat crossed legged and was drinking something out of a stone cup.

'I knew that you would be back.' River took a sip of her drink. 'Would you like some?'

'Sure.' I said, Nick nodded. We sat down. Nick sat next to me real close; we sat down cross-legged across from River. She poured us each some into a stone cup.

'What is this stuff?' Nick asked her.

'My own concoction of tea. Drink it is good.' I took a sip, 'Now what do you want to know?'

'Anna was found dead at a lake with champagne bottle threw her neck. She had on a wedding ring on. We can't find Sky. We need to know who the other girl is.' I told her.

'Sky's real name is Tom Foster. I call him Sky and Anna Blaze.'

'Why do you call people other names?' Nick asked.

'Suits them better. But the girl that was found dead I do not know her name. I see her sometimes, she was at the lake with Blaze and Sky watching in the shadows. Then I would see Sky coming threw the window with Blaze carrying the girl into the closet.'

'So Sky and Blaze killed the girl?' Nick said confusingly.

'I don't think that they did, but they could have. Now Sky I don't know where he is,' She poured herself another cup, 'sorry.'

'That's ok.'

'But Blaze and Sky looked like the girl. More Sky then Blaze find out if they are related. Sky and the girl could be twins or something.'

'Thank you River.' I stood up to leave with Nick.

'If you ever need a reading done, you know where to find me.'

Nick and I drove off to the crime lab. 'So do you believe her?' Nick asked me as her ate some cold French fries.

'Yes she knew everything else.' I sat crossed legged on the car seat, and rested my head on the window.

'I wonder what she calls us.' Nick said as he pulled into to crime lab.

'Don't know, why don't you ask her sometime.' I caught up with Catherine.

'River said that she thinks that Sky and the other girl are related.' Nick told her.

'Ok ummmm I'll have Greg run a blood test. Grissom said that you two can go home for a couple of hours and that he'll page you when he needs you.' Catherine said.

'Nick can I come over to your place?' I said with puppy dog eyes.

'Alright but just because you asked me so nicely.' Nick and I went over to his house.


	6. VI

Chapter 6

Disclaimer:: anything that you recognize is not mine!

'You want anything to drink?' Nick asked as we entered his apartment.

'Yeah, give me whatever.' I plopped onto his couch. Nick came back with two cans of Dr. Pepper. then sat down next to me.

'What did River tell you, that your not telling me?'

'It's really not that important Nick.' I opened my soda.

'She told you the reason why you fell. Why can't you tell me?' He got closer to me.

'It's just something that if you knew, you would think differently of me then you do now. I don't want for you to think of me differently Nick.'

'Fine tell me something about you that no one else knows about you. Then I'll tell you something about me.'

'Ok.' I turned to him, 'Before I moved here I was engaged with a man, named David. HE was wonderful/ I loved him so much but then on out wedding day his best friend murdered him.' Tears were falling from my face, 'Then when they were about to arrest him, he killed himself.' Nick held me and I dropped my soda, and it went all over my shirt.

'Looks like you will have to get a new shirt.' My tears became laughter.

'Can I borrow one your shirts?' Nick took off his shirt right there and then. He put it over my head and moved my hair for me. WOW! He's got nice abs! I really just want to touch is muscles and run my hands all over him.

'I'll drive you home.' His shirt is still warm. I can feel his warmth. Nick went over to the chair and grabbed another shirt. 'Come on.' Nick kissed my forehead. WE drove to my house. Nick caressed my hand with his thumb. We got out of his car and I opened the door. 'You go change, ok?' I nodded and went into my room.

I deiced on wearing a wife beater with a jacket over. Also my jeans a decided to change to a darker pair of fairly baddy jeans. I can't believe that I told him about David. I told him a piece of my life that I do not even want to remember. I want to remember him but not what happened in the end. I took my hair and left it down and place a pair of black mirror sun glasses in my hair.

Nick walked in, 'Hey you alright?'

'Yeah, I guess so.' I sat on the edge of my bed.

'Could I raid your fridge?'

'Sure.' Nick turned and got out of the room.

'You want anything?'

'No.' I heard Nick open my fridge. I took my had and felt every one of my ribs. I could feel every one of them. I saw satisfied. I went into the kitchen and saw Nick holding a bottle of apple of juice.

'Apple juice that's all you have. One bottle of Apple juice.' Nick looked at the expiration date, 'December 9, 2000. When was the last time you went grocery shopping?'

'When I bought that.'

Nick stood there open mouthed and threw out the bottle. 'I'm going to take you shopping.' Nick grabbed my hand and started to walk away, but I didn't.

'We should get some sleep first Nick. We won't be getting a lot of it. So we better get some when we can, right?'

'I guess your right. I'm going to go back to my place. I'll pick you up later.' Nick kissed my forehead then left.


	7. VII

Chapter VII

Disclaimer:: this is getting to b a pain in my ass, so u can just refer to the other chapters for a disclaimer.

Nick's POV

I drove to my apartment with my country music playing. Sara is getting weirder and weirder with every time I get closer to her. But some thing is up with her. I need to figure it out before it's to late. I pulled up to my driveway and went into my apartment. O plopped myself down onto my bed and instantly fell asleep.

* + * + * + * + * + *

My beeper went off. 'Shit Gris.' I walked to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. better change my clothes. I smell funny. I threw on a pair of blue jeans and left the shirt on that I already had on. BEtter go pick up Sara, her Tahoe is still at work. Have to remind her to pick it up. I got out of my apartment and drove off to see Sara.

I pulled up to her front door and let myself in. I heard the shower running. Sara must be in the shower. I'll just wait and watch some TV then. I filliped on the TV to some reality show.

'It's not my fault that I'm attracted to your ::beep:: dog!' Yelled a man who's name appeared at the bottom of the screen as Andrew.

'You just like the dog because you can ::beep:: her anytime you want!' I changed the channel.

'Jack I'll never let you go!' Channel change.

'Now remember kids you can prevent forest fires.' Channel change.

'I thought you loved me.' A red head said to a dark man.

'I do Jamie it's just that-' I turned off the TV and just sat there staring at the blank screen. lalala this is fun, I guess. I stood up and went over to Sara's CD rack and looked threw it. There was lots of CD's Destiny's Child, Evenessence, Kelly Clarkson, Good Charlotte, and a bunch of others. But there was one CD that caught my eye. I read 'David' in silver letters on a black paper. I took the CD and put it into the system.

'Strumming my pain with his fingers

Singing my life with his words

Killing me softly with his song

Killing me softly with his song

Telling my life with his words

Killing me softly with his song

I heard he sang a good song

I heard he had a style

And so I came to see him to listen for awhile

And there he was this young boy, a stranger to my eyes

Strumming my pain with his fingers

Singing my life with his words

Killing me softly with his song

Killing me softly with his song

Telling my life with his words

Killing me softly with his song

I felt all flushed with fever

Embarrassed by the crowd

I felt he found my letters and read each out loud

I prayed that he would finish But he just kept right on'

Sara walked into the bathroom her hair dripping wet put back with two chopsticks. All she had on was a fluffy white towel around her. She walked up to me and stood next to me.

'Found another secret cowboy.' She whispered into my ear.

I turned to her, 'I'm so sorry Sara I didn't mean to, it's just that-'

'It's ok.' Sara went into her room and shut the door.


	8. VIII

Chapter VIII

I went back to my room, but I could still hear the sound of my voice threw the air. 

'Strumming my pain with his fingers

Singing my life with his words

Killing me softly with his song

Killing me softly with his song

Telling my life with his words

Killing me softly with his song'

I put on a red T-shirt with a pair of black stretchy pants. My hair came loose and I let my hair flow down my back. Two silver hoops were in my ears.

'He sang as if he knew me

In all my dark despair

And then he looked right through me as if I wasn't there

And he just kept on singing

Singing clear and strong'

I sprayed myself with my peach body spray. I saw myself standing in the mirror. I knew that my ribs were showing, Even thought you couldn't see them threw my shirt. Almost look like I did when I was with David. I went over to my dresser and got out my picture of me and David at his sisters wedding. I had on a deep red dress with a low V neck. I remembered the dress shimmering with every move I made and how David couldn't keep his eyes off me that night.

'strumming my pain with his fingers

Singing my life with his words

Killing me softly with his song

Killing me softly with his song

Telling my life with his words'

A single tear ran down my face that I quickly wiped away.

'Killing me softly with his song' I sang the verse with the music then put the picture back and left to go see Nick. Putting on a smile.

'Hey Sar ready? We got to get back to the lab or Grissom will have our heads.' Nick turned off the system and walked over to me. 'You alright?'

'Yes, why wouldn't I be.' I started walking out towards the door when Nick grabbed my waist and brought me closer to him.

'You still love him, don't you.' He put his hands around my stomach. I looked at me feet, 'You wrote that song for him.' He caressed my side his thumb. He just feeling my bones.

'We have to get going Nick.' I turned and walked out the door to his Tahoe. I heard Nick sigh and he drove. No radio, no music, no talking, silence was all that was to be heard.

'Remember to pick up your Tahoe from work today.'

'OK.' I rested my head on the window. Then it started to go down. 'Nick stop that.' I readjusted my head and placed it back on the window.

'Stop what?' The window went all the way down.

'Nick?!?' I slapped him playfully. I sat up normally.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Nick parked the Tahoe and we got out. We walked over to were Grissom was. 'So who do you think that we will have to do with Elliot girl?'

'Don't know but we better hurry.' We walked faster over to Catherine and Grissom.

'The girl and Anna's boyfriend Tom Foster are related. Twins to be exact.' Grissom told us.

'They were separated from birth. Both were put for adoption. Then adopted sepretly.'

'The Tom Foster is now missing. We were able to identify the other girl as Nicole Foster. And right now Tom is the one who killed both his sister Nicole and Anna.'

'That's not possible Gris.' Grissom raised his eyebrow at me. 'Why would Tom kill his sister and his girlfriend? It just doesn't make scene.'

'He's the only person who we can pin it on. I'm sorry Sara.' Catherine said.

'What if I can prove it?'

'I don't think that-' Grissom started.

'The evidence is missing something. Something is wrong. Just give me a couple of house and I'll show you. Please Gris.' I looked at him straight on with puppy eyes.

'Yeah Gris give her a chance.' Nick piped up.

'Fine, you have until noon. Sara you and Nick go together,' Grissom and Catherine left.

'Come on Cowboy.' I dragged him back to his Tahoe.'

*song is called killing me softly by Kimberly Caldwell.*


	9. IX

Chapter IX

The sun just got over the sky and it was already hot out. I was sitting next to Nick in his Tahoe with my bare feet on the dash board and paper work in my hands.

'Anna Elliot was found dead in the lake with a champagne bottle in her neck and a wedding ring on her finger. There was fibers from her, Tom and Nicole. On Nicole there was fibers from Tom and Anna. And now Tom is missing and Anna and Nicole are dead. We have to find Tom.'

'Then why are we going to the lake?'

'Because that's where I'm guessing both girls died. And that was where anyone last saw Tom or the girls alive.'

'Sara I hate to break it to you but Grissom, Catherine, and Warrick swept the place and they didn't find anything.' Nick parked the car at the lake.

'Maybe they missed something.' I got out of the Tahoe and looked around. The crime scene tape was still up, so nothing has been touched. I walked around the shore of the lake. Nick walked with me. The wind was blowing hard and my hair was blowing like crazy.

'There's where Anna was found.' There was a big rock pile a couple of feet in front of us. There was blood on the rocks. I looked around the surrounding areas. There was lots of trees inter winding with each other. 'There's no foot prints in the sand and if there was they blew away.' Nick said. I walked up to the tree and looked up at it's strong branches.

'What if Tom climbed away?' I said raising my eyebrow.

'Sara I don't think that-' I was already in the tree that was actually not that hard to climb. 'Come on Sara your going to get yourself killed.'

'It's not that bad Nick. Come on.' I looked to the next branch from another tree and jumped onto it. I spotted some blood on a near branch. 'There's blood up here Nick.' I yelled down to him. Nick climbed the tree and was next to me.

'When was the last time you climbed a tree?' Nick asked me.

I jumped to another branch with blood on it, 'Since 7th grade.' Nick jumped onto the same branch as me and almost made me fall. 'Shit Nicky!'

'Sorry I'm not that good at climbing trees.' He was inches from my face.

'That's ok.' We continued flowing the blood and the trees seemed to go on forever.

'These blood marks are not leading us. The person who's blood this is was running towards the water.' Nick said resting on to a branch.

I straddled a tree branch. 'Yeah but either way we have to get somewhere they were running from.' I stood up and walked slowly across the branch to the tree trunk.

'The blood ends.' Nick said sadly.

I looked down and was a tent, 'Not now it's not.' I jumped down from the tree and landed on my feet. 'Aren't you coming cowboy?'

'Sara you just jumped about 50 feet from a tree and landed on your feet. You could have killed yourself.'

'So what cowboy we have to solve this case.'

Nick jumped down and landed on his ass. 'I think I broke my ass bone.' Nick stood up rubbing his ass bone. I went over and looked at him, he was fine. He's almost TO fine.

'Nick your fine. Come on we don't have that much time left.' Nick and I went over to the tent and looked inside. A mattress with some blankets on it with some food in the corner. 'Looks like someone was here.' Nick didn't say a word. 'Nicky?' 

'Found Tom.' Nick said looking outside the tent.

'Where?' Nick pointed to something. I stood up and looked at what he was pointing at. And there was Tom, hanging from a tree, a rope around his neck and a note at his feet. Nick called Grissom.

'Gris, we found him.'


	10. X

Chapter X

  


Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Brass and some other people were there examining the body. Nick and I were sitting down on a tree stump cuddling close to keep warm (the sun was down and it was dark out) Catherine came over to us with a letter.

  


'This was found with the body, we decided that Sara, you get to read it first.' She handed me the letter, then went back over to Grissom. Nick and I were left with a letter.

  


_To who ever finds my body,_

  


Tears were already forming in my eyes, 'Nick will you read it to me?'

  


'Ok,' Nick took the letter from my hand and began to read it, 

  


_'To who ever finds my body,_

  


_I would first like to say to Anna that I love you so much and that I would never hurt you in any way. Last night you and I got married, deceiving our families differences. While we were here in our tent my sister came. I have always knew that I had a sister but I had never knew her name. She found me and was bitterly angry with me for never coming to get her. She started to fight me. _

  


_But then you, Anna heard her, you came over to me and we fought her. Soon you two were on top of the rocks on the ridge where she fell. I do not blame you for her death. I can only blame myself for never looking for her. So you and I took her body b ack to your old house and we put her in your closet. When we got back to the tent you said that you wanted to take a walk. SO you went out to the lake with a champagne bottle, and you never came back._

  


_I fell asleep by the fire that night, when I woke up the next morning I couldn't find you. So I went over to the lake. I saw you laying in a pile of rocks with the champagne bottle threw your neck. I cried for you Anna, I haven't cried since I was four years old, and I cried for you. I love you so much._

  


_So I came back t our tent and I wrote this letter for you. After this I am going to kill myself, for you Anna. I want to be with you and show my love for you/ I can not go on with you Anna. I love you Anna, my Blaze, my wife._

  


_Tom Foster'_

  


Nick Finished reading the letter, my head on his shoulder with tears falling down my face. Nick put his arms around me. Catherine back over looking confused. 'This will answer all of the questions.' Nick looked at me, 'I'm going to take her home.' Catherine took the letter. Nick and I walked to the trees.

  


'Could we climb back Nick?' I asked.

  


Nick wiped my tears away, 'Sure.' Nick and I climbed the trees, with him leading the way. He stopped at one of the trees. 'You going to be ok?' He stroked my hair.

  


'Yeah.'

  


'I mean about you, not the case Sar. Your hiding something from me.'

  


I looked at his eyes and he looked so sad, 'Nick I can't eat anything.'

  


'I know.'

  


'What do you mean you know?!?'

  


'You still love David.'

  


'I just want to look like I use too. Before I came to Vegas, before I meet you. I want to look like I did with him.'

  


'You don't have t do this to yourself.'

  


'Yes I do.'

  


'You can't live in the past. Life live with every new step. Take each day like it would be your last.'

  


I put my head onto his shoulder, 'I don't want to forget him Nick.'

  


'You won't and you never will. Don't be afraid Sara.' He kissed my forehead. The wind started to pick up and was blowing my hair furiously. I went over and I kissed Nick. And in three years I sang to myself.

  


I, I'm so in love with you  
Whatever you want to do  
Is all right with me  
'Cause you make me feel so brand new  
And I want to spend my life with you  
  
They say since, baby, since we've been together  
Loving you forever  
Is what I need  
Let me be the one you come running to  
I'll never be untrue  
  
Let's, let's stay together  
Lovin' you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad  
Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad  
  
Why, why some people break up  
Then turn around and make up  
I just can't see  
You'd never do that to me (would you, baby)  
Staying around you is all I see  
(Here's what I want us to do)  
  
Let's, we oughta stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  


_The kiss held threw out my song._

  


'Loving you whether.' I said softly to myself.

  


'What did you say?'

  


'Nothing.' I smiled and Nick smiled back. We got back to his Tahoe, my fingers interwinded with his and we drove off to the lab.

  


'You have to get your Tahoe.'

  


'Trying to get rid of me cowboy?' I smirked.

  


'No I would never get rid of you.'

  


Times are good or bad, happy or sad

  
  


* + * + * + * + * + * 

  


song is Let's Stay Together by Eternal


	11. XI

Chapter XI

  


One week had passed since then. I became to eat more, but I still looked the same and I was happy with that. Nick came over to my house and we were watching Scream.

  


'MY BOYFRIEND PLAYS FOOTBALL AND HE'S GONNA KICK YOU ASS!!!!!' The TV yelled. I was cuddled up next to Nick with our hands together. I would gasp or get closer at the scarey parts. I suddenly became thirsty and paused the movie.

  


'I'm going to get a drink you want anything?'

  


'Whatever your getting.' I got up and grabbed two cans of Dr. Pepper. I gave one to Nick, and for some reason he was usually quiet. 'Anything wrong?'

  


'No, don't worry about me.'

  


'Why not?'

  


'Because Sara, willyougooutwithme?' He turned beet red.

  


'What?' Reminds me of junior high.

  


'Will you be my girl friend Sara?'

  


'Oh my gosh! Yes!' I kissed him. We sat back down and watched the movie. Both of our minds not thinking of the movie.

  


* + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

  


I walked into work for my shift and sat down in the break room. I was all smiles.

  


'Well you seem happy today.' Catherine said. 'What happened?'

  


'Nick and I are going out.'

  


'YES! $4,898.01 is mine!' Catherine turned slightly red, 'I mean I'm so happy for you Sara. *cough* When did this happen?'

  


'This yesterday after shift we watched Scream and then he asked me. So anyways how long until shift starts?'

  


'In about five minutes.' Nick said leaning against the door. 'I have to go to the locker room to get something real quick.' He left.

  


'I have to go get more supply for my kit.' I got out of the room and met Nick in the locker room.

  


'Hey you.' He kissed me. 'What are you doing here?'

  


'Seeing you.' I kissed him.

  


'Did you know that this is where you fell the first time.' He said putting his hands on my waist drawing me closer to him.

  


'Yeah. And you saved me. My hero.'

  


'Maybe you should fall more often. I love saving you.' I fell onto the floor, and Nick picked me back up. 'You alright?'

  


'I fell.'

  
  


* + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

  


The End

  


* + * + * + * + * + * + * + * + *

  
  



End file.
